


Virtue

by CallMeCheerios



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Hannibal, Butt Plugs, Dom Will, Dominance, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sub Hannibal, Top Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCheerios/pseuds/CallMeCheerios
Summary: For Will it felt like hours had passed, but he suspected it had seemed closer to days for Hannibal. Black rope encircled each of Hannibal’s knees and ankles. The cords bound him to an H-shaped padded table where he knelt humbly, bent forward over his own folded legs and anchored securely at the elbows and wrists.





	Virtue

Patience is a virtue, or so they say. Will had less than fond memories of being told as much as a child. Patience and other virtues had been everything when he was a kid. A too weird, too quiet, poor kid didn't have the luxury of deviating from expectations. Even more so, he had to uphold them more fully than anyone else. Anything less than perfection would have been used as a weapon against him and his dad, been a gateway to picking apart the rest of their flaws, of which there were admittedly many. 

None of it mattered these days. His new life, the life he’d been living since he helped defeat the Red Dragon and dragged Hannibal from one plane of existence to another, had no room for qualms about morality. Righteousness was not above him or below him: he simply felt exempt from its strictures. He and Hannibal lived without rules and did exactly as they pleased. It was a freeing experience. Will had fallen into the matchless depths of serenity as the cliff top disappeared high above them. As they rushed towards the water they completely abandoned this world and were propelled towards their new elastic life where some days lasted lifetimes and others ran away so quickly that you could lose a week every time you blinked.

Today was the kind of day that stretched, each minute was pulled taut and filled with tension and apprehension. It tested the bounds of patience, of which Will had very little. He was eager, perhaps overly so, and not the least bit ashamed to admit it. There was want and need coursing through him, and because of that time acted accordingly. It slowed, marching sluggishly behind the pace set by his pulse. As his blood raced, pleading to reach a conclusion, time slowed to remind him of the need for patience he’d shirked long ago. 

For Will it felt like hours had passed, but he suspected it had seemed closer to days for Hannibal. Black rope encircled each of Hannibal’s knees and ankles. The cords bound him to an H-shaped padded table where he knelt humbly, bent forward over his own folded legs and anchored securely at the elbows and wrists. He was immobile from the neck down, and the ball gag rendered him nearly speechless. Hannibal bowed his head and attempted to roll his shoulders. He swayed and rocked, moving against his bindings and chasing comfort where there was none to be found. 

The sharp smack of Will’s hand hitting Hannibal’s ass broke the long held silence in the room. Hannibal lurched against his confines, an awkward aborted movement as the ropes held firm where they dug into this skin. Whatever sound of shock or pain that had been thumped out of him was muffled by the black, rubber ball shoved roughly between his teeth. 

“Head up,” Will admonished from where he stood behind Hannibal. “Don’t you dare get lazy on me.” Will smacked the other cheek for good measure and watched the angry red hand print that bloomed across Hannibal’s skin. “You need to learn your place, Hannibal, and this is how you’re going to do it.”  
.  
Will ran his thumb lightly over the curve of the bright, polished silver loop nestled between Hannibal’s ass cheeks. He hooked his thumb in the ring and gave a gentle pull before moving the it in a circular motion. With his other arm out stretched, Will leaned forward over Hannibal. He grabbed Hannibal by the hair and yanked, forcing his head back. 

“You’re going to take what I give you. And you’re going to love it, isn’t that right?” Will’s voice was pitched low and menacing. There was threat etched in each word as each sentiment rang true. He released the fist full of hair he had captured with a shove. He was spurred on as Hannibal mumbled around his gag, drool cascading over abused lips and down his chin. 

“This,” Will pulled at the ring again, this time with more vigor, “is what you need.” Will’s movements freed the first few millimeters of the plug he’d worked into Hannibal earlier. Will turned his hand as he guided the plug free from Hannibal. Hannibal moan loudly at the sensation, his hole left gaping and needy. Will tossed the plug to the side and grabbed Hannibal by the hips, fingers digging into his flanks as he lined up his hard, slick cock. He unceremoniously buried himself in Hannibal without regard to delicacy and finesse. As soon as he was fully seated, he pulled back quickly, and fucked Hannibal hard and fast. His skin slapped against Hannibal’s applauding their congress. 

Mouth drawn wide by the gag, eyes squeezed shut, and head bowed, Hannibal looked completely undone as Will drove into him mercilessly. Hannibal’s body lurched against Will’s brutality, earning him another smack. 

“Head up Hannibal. I won’t tell you again.” Will delivered another stinging slap. “I won’t tell you again. Just like I shouldn’t have to keep reminding you that you’re not the one in charge here. You will do exactly as I tell you, nothing more, nothing less, because you’re mine, and you’re going to take what I give you.” One more spank and Will continued to pound Hannibal’s ass, marveling at the reddened, painful looking hand prints screaming across Hannibal’s skin. 

“That’s right. You don’t hold any power here. I’m in charge. You don’t get a choice, but maybe, if you’re very good for me, I’ll let you come too. Would you like that Hannibal?” 

There was a jerky nod from Hannibal and a low guttural sound that mimicked an affirmation. 

“Of course, if you want to come, there’s a price to be paid.” 

Will reached around Hannibal’s waist, his own thrusts getting shallow and sharp as he sought out Hannibal’s erection. Will’s grip was firm as he stroked Hannibal’s cock and spread the wealth of slick Hannibal had been dripping. Despite the easy glide of his fist, Will’s administrations were little more than rough jerks, unsmooth and uncaring in their rhythm. He was close, as was Hannibal. Will’s relentless use of Hannibal’s body for his own satisfaction, a means of quenching his need for dominant aggression spoke to Hannibal’s desire to be owned completely and irrevocably. It left Hannibal on edge and more eager than ever to give anything and everything that was demanded of him. Will stilled his hips, staying buried deep in Hannibal and planted firmly against him from hip to knee. He kept on jerking Hannibal off, the friction pulling Hannibal’s orgasm closer to the surface. Time had sped up with each push and pull of Will’s hand. It was going too quickly now as the end loomed closer, the point of no return rushing towards them as fast as their own bodies drove them towards it. 

Will let go of Hannibal’s cock and snaked his hand further down to cup Hannibal’s balls. He gave them a none too gentle squeeze and a light pull. Hannibal bucked into Will’s hand with a forceful grunt. 

“Do you want to come Hannibal?” Will could discern a muffled _yes_ from Hannibal, and rewarded Hannibal’s honesty with . 

“Too bad,” Will snapped. He resumed pumping his hips, dick gliding in and out of Hannibal in a frenzied pace. He fucked Hannibal as hard and fast as he could, pulling out just in time to unload all over Hannibal’s back. Will came with a shout, his voice gone hoarse and ragged with his efforts. He skin gleamed with sweat, and he was utterly spent. He breathed in great gulps of air and twitched through the aftershock. Once he came back to himself and knew his legs would hold him, he gave Hannibal’s ass one last smack, careful to avoid the come that dripped over its plump curve. Will stood from where he’d knelt behind Hannibal and walked to where the discarded plug had landed earlier. He nudged it back inside of Hannibal, giving the ring one last twist and walked away. Hannibal snarled in protest, enraged by the turn of events. 

“Mow Hannibal,” was Will’s reply, amusement clawing through is words, “didn’t anyone ever tell you that patience is a virtue?”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.  
> Kudos and comments always appreciated.  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://cheerios-and-pocket-lint.tumblr.com/).


End file.
